Late in September
by charlottecheesecakes210
Summary: This is loosely based off of "A Walk To Remember" by Nicholas Sparks. When popular, arrogant boy, Kukai is practically forced by fate to spend more time with a shy, quiet, book-ish Utau. Will his reputation suffer? Will he be able to let her open up to him? Or will he shut out the girl that he's known for eight years of his life. R&Rs are very much appreciated. Rated T for language
1. Kukai: How This All Started

**A/N: Advanced thank you's to people who R&R! ^^ ENJOY!**

_Kukai's POV:_

My name is Kukai. Here are some facts that you need to know about me:

I'm a _junior_ in high school, I'm an awesome athlete, I'm one of the most popular guys- wait a sec, who am I kidding? I _am _the most popular guy in school!

"Guys, did you hear what happened between Yamabuki-san and Sora-kun?" one of my best friends, Amu said.

"You mean that they broke up?" Ikuto, my other best friend, questioned.

"Been there, saw that." Nagihiko, a fairly newer friend asked.

"Gosh, so much to think that the 'cutest couple of the school' would last forever." Sanjo-kun chuckled

. "So I've heard. I need to tell you guys is that w-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice

. "S-Souma-kun!"one of the shyest guys in school called out.

"What is it,little squirt?"

"Can I hang out with you guys later?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure," I lounged my head on my arms on the back of my head,"after school hours, at 9PM sharp, meet us at the school pool. You're the first to come to our 'School Pool Party'. That's how exclusive this 'party' is."

"Cool! I'll meet you guys there!" he said as he ran off.

"Dude, Kukai. I don't mean to come off as a jerk and all, but why the hell did we invite him?" Ikuto angrily questioned.

"He's made up of the same amount of loser material as that one girl who's always been wearing the same sweater over there!" Nagihiko pointed out at a girl wearing a low ponytail with a black cardigan, a long black skirt, a purple t-shirt, and some purple canvas shoes, carrying a bible.*

"Hey, nice sweater!" Amu snickered as she passed by us.

"Thank you." she softly answered. "'Thank you'." Ikuto mocked her while Nagihiko snickered.

Finally, it was 9PM! The moment we've all been waiting for! The chance to humiliate this dork. We had such a blast! We were cannon-balling, diving, splashing around, there's no more need for details. But anyways, Tadase had arrived 15 minutes later.

"Tadase! Just the guy I've been expecting!" I snickered a bit.

"Souma-kun, I'm so glad that you've gave me the chance to hang out with you guys. You have no idea!" He excitedly stated.

\While he was talking, I was thinking, _What would be the most fun way to mess with him?_ "Get your video camera." I whispered to Kairi as I walked over to Tadase. "You know what we always do when we start our 'School Pool Parties'? We stand on the diving board and take a deep breath, y'know just to get the pool party feel."

Tadase was pretty easy to trick, he did what I talked to him about. I came from behind, pushed him, and he landed with a loud _SMACK! _We all rushed towards him.

"Dude! He hit his head on the pool's floor!" Nagihiko panicked.

Ikuto pulled him out of the water, "He's bleeding from his head! Someone, check his pulse!"

Kairi put the videocamera down, took his two fingers, and placed them on Tadase's neck.

"Thankfully, he's breathing. But we've got to get out of here!"

Everyone else ran off but me. I was caught red-handed, literally.

"KUKAI SOUMA!" the principal's voice bellowed, "I cannot believe that you pushed that student off the diving board, and after school hours, too! This usually calls for expulsion!"

"So, expell me! Go on! It's not like I've actually wanted to stay here..." I answered.

"Luckily, I'm your uncle," he went on as if I hadn't said anything,"so you'll just have to do community work"

"I beg your pardon?" that made me jump out of my seat, I mean could you imagine _the most_ popular guy doing charity work? I certainly can't. "In fact, join the upcoming school play and tutor people after school!"

I just rolled my eyes at him, _SERIOUSLY_?!

_  
**A/N: Again, this is _loosely_ based off of the movie, " A Walk To Remember". So terms like "bible" are necessary. Thank you!**


	2. Kukai: Why?

**A/N: This chapter had to be particularly short, sorry. Don't worry! More Kutau stuff happens in the next chapter! ^^  
****Utau: Well, I'm certainly looking forward to this. **

**Jamie(Author): Gah! When'd YOU get here?**

**Kukai:*clears throat* I believe it's you GUYS.**

**Jamie:*jumps and turns* SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP.**

**Kukai: Hah? Wha-**

**Utau:*gives Kukai's hand a gentle squeeze* Kukai, we should be used to this. I mean,*chuckles* we've been together for 2 years or so. *smiles***

**Kukai:*chuckles* Yes, we have. *kisses***

**Jamie:*blushes hard* Well, to avoid author-san's awkwardness, you should just get on and enjoy the story.**

**_**

As soon as the dismissal bell rang, I remembered that I had to take part in the school play.

_Groan._

"Oh, look who it is!" the drama production director announced, "It's Mr. Souma!"

Once again, I saw that loser girl, Hoshina Utau. Don't get me wrong, I guess that she would look a bit cuter if she changed her look every once in a while. She had loser material, too. She was bookish, quiet, and shy. I've known her since 3rd grade, and _nothing's_ ever changed about her!

"Our upcoming production was written by our fellow student, Yamada!"

Everyone applauded? How... _lame_.

"And the musical scores were written by our one and only, Hoshina Utau!" An even **louder** applause? _Yippee, Three cheers, whatever..._

"Utau, you will portray the singer. Sonia, can you play Maria? Kukai, **you** will play Joseph. Yamada, will you play..."

Well, isn't that just _great_? **I** am the main role. It would've been _so_ much easier if I were an understudy. Y'know? So I could ditch this crap.

" Here are your scripts, everyone! Be s_ure_ to memorize this by next Friday!"

I took a peak at my script. **Shit.** Not only am I the main role, but I have to be paired up by one _hell_ of a girl. _

**Utau: The hell is this crap? Work harder, Jamie! *hits Jamie hard with book***

**Jamie: Where on Earth did you get THAT?! *rubs head***

**Utau:*snickers***

**Kukai: First off, thanks to all the R&R-ers! Second-**

**Utau: Jamie! Get back here and finish the next chapter! *runs after her*  
**

**Jamie: I'm sorry! I have school! *runs faster and throws posters of Ikuto hoping that Utau will stop***

**Utau: Are you dumb? I've stopped liking him already!  
**

**Kukai:*chuckles* Secondly, Utau and I'd really appreciate for more R&Rs. And finally, we love you all! Remember, next chapter is really a treat for you guys! Any comments or suggestions? Feel free to leave them in the reviews! Jamie's open to suggestions ^^**


	3. Kukai: It All Ends Up To This

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! Jamie had so much to do! She had to go to her cousin's wedding, and-**

**Utau: *tapping her foot angrily* What the hell Jamie?!  
Jamie: I-I couldn't bring my laptop to North Carolina .**

**Utau:*scoffs* Good thing Kukai's not here or else HE'D BEAT YOUR ASS! :D**

**Jamie: QUICK READ THE CHAPTER!**

It's Saturday... I had no idea why my mom had to wake me up early.

"Why the crabby mood, Kukai?" she twirled her Souma signature hair around her finger.

"I'm gonna skip church today, ma!" I gave her a thumbs up and winked.

"What for?" she gave me a puzzled expression.

"I have to practice my lines for a school play." I glumly looked over at my lines.

"_Kukai_ Souma?"

I nodded.

"In a _play_?"

I nodded again.

"Bwahahahahaha!" she bursted into tears, "Nonsense! We put God before ourselves. C'mon, get dressed, my boy!"

I instinctively threw my lines at her and there she was with her stupidly blank face again.

"Hey, you wanted proof? Here it is!" I smirked and then ran off.

I felt like underdressing, so just a gray t-shirt, some jeans, my black converse, and my black beanie. Then I went downstairs.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I closed one eye and put my arms behind my head.

She looked at me weirdly, gave me an exasperated sigh, then just like that, we took off.

We sat in the middle row. Shortly after, we saw the church choir walk in. I saw that Utau girl again. _Geez, why is she everywhere I am?_ Anyways, she was wearing a white dress with her hair let loose. I knew she was in the choir but I guess that I've never really _noticed_ her. The priest, her father, walked in as the church choir was singing "Standing In The Need Of Prayer"*. I'll just say right now that Utau had the voice of an _angel,_ it made you want to melt into your seat and gave you a warm feeling. After the entrance hymn, I paid little to no attention to the rest of the mass. But I could've _sworn_ that she glanced at me once or twice as she was singing.

When mass ended, I waited for Utau to come over. But, she was walking in the _other_ direction, so I ran after her.

I grabbed her wrist and she turned, " I need a favor from _you._"

She looked over to her left and right to make sure that I wasn't talking to anyone else. "Kukai Souma? Asking _me_ for a favor?" she was about to leave.

"Look, I'm not asking _you_ to be friends with me, I just need help with my lines."

She gazed at me with her _vibrant_ violet eyes for a bit, shook her head, then walked away from me. Y'know, for a church singer, she wasn't w_illing_ to help me_  
_

**Kukai: *cough cough* Hi guys! I made an effort to *cough* show up. *smiles*  
****Utau: *rushes over to him* Hey,hey, get some rest! **

**Jamie: *watches from a distance* Welp, If you want Kukai to get better, R&R please!**


End file.
